Chran
English definition Chran - The Chran are a special group of catpeople who were created by Artan and Grewia (Ildru) as catlike beings of about seven feet high. Hand and feet have claws. Nearly all of them have a silky black fur - only the five leaders of the Chran, the Larks, are white-furred and even bigger than the rest of their people. The five Larks are closest to Artan and are rulers and high-priests at the same time. They live hidden unter Corigani, a neighbour-continent of Karcanon, and wait for the day of their destiny, when they have to awake again and fight against the spiders of the prime evil goddess, Marlilith. Deutsche Definition Chran - geheimnisumwitterte Lebensform auf Corigani. Von Artan gebannte Riesenspinnen, die unter Wu-Ya-Shan lebten, die durch die Zeit des Feuers befreit wurden. Oder die grössten Feinde der Riesenspinnen? Der folgende Bericht scheint es anzudeuten. Über die Chran von Fiorn Al'Karia, Vorsteher der Königlichen Staatsbibliothek Sorngongara, Wu-Ya-Shan "Seit vor sieben Jahren im Jahr des Feuers Chu-Chen die Chran entdeckte, wurden diese zum bestgehüteten offenen Geheimnis des Reiches. Zahllose Gerüchte kursieren seit damals und auch die Magie der Spinnenpriesterin hat zur allgemeinen Verwirrung beigetragen. Ich möchte mich daher hier bemühen eine historisch wahrhafte Fassung der Chran-Geschichte wiederzugeben. Sie beruht auf Erzählungen der Larks, des ersten Entdeckers Chu-Chen und jener vier Abenteurer, die Erg Korinar, die Schlafstadt der Chran entdeckten. Es war lange Zeit vor dem ersten Erscheinen der Menschheit, da schloßen sich Wesen verschiedenartigster Völker zusammen, denen alle eine gleiche Gesinnung und die Verehrung des Rabengottes Artan gemeinsam war. Diese Wesen nannten sich und ihre Gemeinschaft Chran, was so viel wie ‘rechtschaffen’ bedeutet. Artan machte aus ihnen ein neues Volk, aber er bat auch andere Götter um eine Beteiligung, die ihm zum Teil auch halfen. Den zweitgrößten Anteil an der Formung der Chran hatte Ildru, die den Chran ihre neue Gestalt und ihre Liebe zur Nacht gab. Auch der Rachedämon Achar schlich sich in der Maske der Parana in die Mitte der Götter und pflanzte in den Chran den Keim des unbändigen Zorns, der später oft über ihre sonstigen Charakterzüge triumphieren sollte. Auch veränderte er den Stoffwechsel der Chran derart, daß sie Unmengen an Fleisch brauchten, um ihren Hunger zu stillen. Leider erkannte Artan die Schliche Archars zu spät und so kam es, daß Parana selbst als Göttin des Friendens keinen Einfluß auf die Chran hatte. Die Chran bekamen eine katzenartige Gestalt von über zwei Metern Höhe. Rumpf und Gliedmaßen sind außerordentlich kräftig, Hände und Füßen sind mit Krallen bewehrt. Beinahe alle haben ein seidiges, schwarzes Fell, nur ihre fünf Anführer, die Larks, sind weiß und auch etwas stärker und größer als das übrige Volk. Die fünf Larks haben die größte Nähe zu Artan und sind somit Herrscher und Hohepriester zugleich. Sie stehen gleichberechtigt nebeneinander, teilen sich aber die Aufgaben, nach persönlichen Vorlieben. Nach ihrer Formung lebten die Chran fernab der anderen Völker in einem Gebirge im heutigen Corigani. In Zeiten des Krieges kämpfte ihre Armee an Artans Seite. Schnell gewannen sie Ruhm durch ihre Stärke und ihre grenzenlose Tapferkeit. Der Name Chran war auf allen Schlachtfeldern der Welt bekannt und gefürchtet. Doch die Zeit der Götterkriege ging vorüber und das Zeitalter der Menschen kam. Die Götter beschloßen die Verbannung dieser ewig hungrigen Kämpfer und Artan baute ihnen die Stadt Erg Korinar unter den Rothornbergen, wo sie lebten, bis sie einer nach dem anderen in tiefen Schlaf fielen, aus dem sie mit normalen Mittel nicht zu erwecken waren. Während die Chran-Bürger einschliefen, wachte die Chran-Armee unter Führung eines Larks über sie. Nachdem die vier anderen Larks als letztes eingeschlafen waren, versiegelten und tarnten die Krieger den Zugang nach Erg Korinar. Dann legten sie sich selbst in Kuba Anacheth zur Ruhe nieder. Die Jahrhunderte vergingen und die Chran gerieten in Vergessenheit. Aber nur fast, denn der Spinnenkult der Marilith vergaß seine alten Feinde nicht. Durch ihre Magie gelang es den Spinnen, die Schlafstätten der Chran ausfindig zu machen, doch es war ihnen nicht möglich, die Schläfer zu töten. Die Spinnengöttin glaubte, dass die Chran wiedererweckt werden würden, falls sie versuchen sollte, wieder mehr Macht auf Myra zu gewinnen. Ihr war klar, dass sie die Erweckung nicht verhindern konnte, doch unter Aufbietung all ihrer Macht gelang es ihr, das Schicksal ein klein wenig zu verändern. Sie sorgte dafür, dass die Erweckung verfrüht stattfand zur Zeit des Feuers, und durch Beeinflußung der Erinnerung der Chran gelang es ihr, denen einzuflüstern, dass sie auf Artans Geheiß im Jahr des Feuers gegen die Finsternis kämpfen sollten. Die Spinnen verursachten ein Erdbeben und der Läufer Chu-Chen fand den Zugang zu Kuba Anacheth. Scheinbar nur durch einen glücklichen Zufall erweckte er die Chran-Krieger, bevor er von einer Riesenspinne verspeist werden konnte. Die Chran töteten die Spinne, doch waren sie, wie sich später herausstellte, durch die Spinnenmagie gezeichnet worden. Sie konnten sich nicht an ihre Brüder und Schwestern in Erg Korinar erinnern und glaubten, wie die Spinnen es geplant hatten, nun gegen die Finsternis kämpfen zu müssen. Doch zum Glück herrschte zu jener Zeit tiefer Frieden im Stauros Coriganis und Artans Höchstpriester Dschengi de Houlauya überzeugte die Chran dazu, sich noch versteckt zu halten. Schließlich überwanden im Jahre 414 n.P. vier tapfere Abenteurer die Fallen der Spinne und fanden Erg Korinar. Dort erweckten sie die dort schlafenden Chran, und so wurde die Hinterlist der Spinnengöttin schließlich offenbar." . * Segmente: Corigani - Reich: Wu Ya Shan .